


your song

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Estetika Scrambled [6]
Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Canon Universe, Clothing, Drabble, F/M, Guitars, Modeling, Photographs, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Filan memainkan lagu romantisuntuk Carmell.





	your song

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Filan diminta untuk pura-pura memainkan gitar akustik yang diberikan kepadanya untuk foto individu. Jadilah pemuda itu duduk di depan kamera dengan gitar di atas pangkuan.

"Lagu apa?" tanya Filan bingung.

"Asal aja biar cepet," sahut Valent yang masih asyik mengunyah keripik.

"Kalau asal nanti nggak ngena," balas Filan dengan mulut dikerucutkan. "Nanti kegantenganku nggak kelihatan di foto."

Carmell terkikik. "Lagu romantis aja, Filan!"

Carmell menyebutkan beberapa judul lagu dan Filan langsung menyetujui salah satu di antaranya. Filan berdeham pelan sebelum mulai memetik senar demi senar pada gitar yang ia pegang.

Dan dalam waktu singkat, pemotretan individu Filan selesai.


End file.
